Not Like It Should Be
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: sequel to "somebody else's angel" the future is much darker than anyone could have imagined. PART SEVEN NOW UP. r
1. not like it should be one

Title: Not Like It Should Be   
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
Web-page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
Part: one of ?  
Category: Rogue/Gambit (kitty, jubilee, john, bobby)-my character POV  
Rating: R for language... and violence/references to violence.   
Summary: Sequel to my "Somebody Else's Angel" series. Takes place five years in the future.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... Marvel Character Inc. does... 20th Century Fox does. I have NO money. I don't even have a job. I live offa my parents for Pete's sake! So don't sue me.   
*Ariana Jenkins* is mine... there will be more further along in the story who are mine. Please don't use them without asking. I promise... if you ask... I'll say yes.  
Author's Notes: I had ideas in my head for the usual happy lovey-dovey type story... but with all's that's happened here in the U.S. as of late... and my constant self-exposure to it... via TV, radio and magazines/newspapers.... I've got this sad grim outlook on things... it strays massively from what I'm used to writing.  
Since this is five years after the last story... Rogue and Gambit would be about 26/27.  
Thanks: to Cassie and Daisy for being the worlds bestest beta's. :)   
Dedicated: To all those lost on Sept. 11, 2001... and all those effected in any way shape or form by what happened...   
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work. PLEASE!  
  
"I hopped down from what I considered my safe perch atop a tree, and landed behind a tall man.  
  
He looked back at me and motioned for me to go ahead of him.  
  
Looking into his eerie red-on-black eyes I simply nod and join a mass of other people.  
  
Young and old... seems like we've only got one thing in common... the rags we wear.  
  
Of course, there are four, the tall man being one, who are decked in black leather.  
  
Two women in the middle of the group of people.  
  
One with jet-black hair... of some sort of Asian descent.  
  
The other has a mop light brown hair.  
  
A woman at front.  
  
She holds a light, leading the way for us.  
  
All I can see in the dark of night is her mass of curly brown and white hair.  
  
I wonder briefly if she is their leader.  
  
'Who are these people?' I whisper to a man standing next to me.  
  
'Don't you know, girl?' He asked annoyed.   
  
The woman beside him tsks. 'They are our saviors. The X-Men.'  
  
I smile... hope renewed in my dark life.   
  
The X-Men had been thought killed.  
  
If these are the real X-Men... then surely they'll save the world from Lord Apocalypse."  
  
~ Ariana Jenkins ~   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. not like it should be two

Title: Not Like It Should Be   
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
Web-page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
Part: two of ?  
Category: Rogue/Gambit (kitty, jubilee, john, bobby)-Ariana POV  
Rating: R for language... and violence/references to violence.   
Summary: We get to know Ariana... and she get's to know The X-Men... or what's left of them.   
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... Marvel Character Inc. does... 20th Century Fox does. I have NO money. I don't even have a job. I live offa my parents for Pete's sake! So don't sue me.   
*Ariana Jenkins* is mine... there will be more further along in the story who are mine. Please don't use them without asking. I promise... if you ask... I'll say yes.  
Author's Notes: No real clear answers yet on what happened to lead up to this... but soon, I promise. But so far it is clear Apocalypse has caused mass death and destruction.   
Thanks: to Cassie and Daisy for being the worlds bestest beta's. :)   
Dedicated: To all those lost on Sept. 11, 2001... and all those effected in any way shape or form by what happened...   
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work. PLEASE!  
  
"My life was so simple... quite really.  
  
I lived normal life, going to school, hanging out with friends... then one day... everything changed.  
  
Cities destroyed.  
  
People killed.  
  
My parents died. Leaving me an orphan... to fend for myself.  
  
I did a decent job of it... but things have been getting worse.  
  
Food is scarce.  
  
I haven't eaten in days.  
  
I hope these 'X-Men' have food where ever they're taking us.  
  
None of them talk.  
  
Using signals and gestures.  
  
The other people talk, however.  
  
I hear one old man utter, 'I can't believe I'm following these goddamned muties.'  
  
Pig.  
  
They may make it possible for him to live longer than he might out here and he's ungrateful.  
  
The woman in front stops and looks back.  
  
The Asian girl moves to the front. Finally speaking. "Everyone, this way."  
  
She heads down a tunnel, everyone following.  
  
The girl with brown and white hair stays at the entrance, looking down... not making eye contact with any of us.  
  
I wonder why.  
  
She looks so young.  
  
Once at the mouth of the tunnel, I look back to see the woman go into the man's embrace.  
  
They stay like that for a moment... then walk in.  
  
I run ahead... hoping they didn't catch me watching them.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, there is an open area... lit and everything.  
  
There are what seems to be hundreds of people laying on the floor... either dead, injured or asleep... I imagine.  
  
I don't really want to find out.  
  
All of the people from out group scatter in the tunnels.  
  
I follow the two girls... wanting to help... some way... any way.  
  
'Yes?' The brunette asks wearily when she noticed I was following them.  
  
'I wanted to know if there's anything I can do to help?' I ask.  
  
The Asian girl smiles at me. 'Yeah. You can come help me.'  
  
'Great.' I follow her quietly as she gets a couple of buckets of water from a small table.  
  
'We'll go make the rounds... see who's thirsty... later we'll see what food's been dug up... then we pass that around.'  
  
'All right.' I take two buckets myself.  
  
I see others doing the same.  
  
Only two other men in the room are wearing the leather outfits.  
  
'I'm Ariana.' I tell her.  
  
She seemed kind of reluctant to tell me her name.  
  
'I'm Jubilee.'  
  
'Is it true... are you one of the X-Men?' She laughs... and I see bitterness in her young, pretty face.  
  
'Who told you that?'  
  
'A lady... on the way down here.'  
  
'Our teachers... before they died... before they were killed... were The X-Men. We,' She motioned to herself and the other five. 'Were stand-by's... and students at Xavier's school.'  
  
'Oh.' I said... not sure of how to respond.  
  
'That's ShadowCat..." She pointed to the girl with brown hair. "Those two are Ice-Man and Pyro.'  
  
'And them?' I asked, handing a ladle to an old woman who drank greedily.   
  
'Gambit and Rogue... they're our leaders.' She said with pride in her voice.  
  
The two, Gambit and Rogue sat close together... looking over maps.  
  
'Are they... involved?'  
  
A flicker of sadness crossed her face. 'They're married. The first of the attacks started when they were on their honeymoon. That's what saved them from being killed with the others.'  
  
I remember hearing that the first target had been Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters... home of the X-Men.  
  
Of course, it wasn't public knowledge then as it is now.   
  
'And you four?'  
  
'We were in Florida... it was, after all spring break.' She laughed again. 'We had been grounded... but we left anyway.'"  
  
~ Ariana Jenkins ~  
  
  
  
  



	3. not like it should be three

Title: Not Like It Should Be   
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
Web-page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
Part: three of ?  
Category: Rogue/Gambit (kitty, jubilee, john, bobby)-Ariana POV  
Rating: R for language... and violence/references to violence.   
Summary: We get to know Ariana... and she get's to know The X-Men... or what's left of them.   
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... Marvel Character Inc. does... 20th Century Fox does. I have NO money. I don't even have a job. I live offa my parents for Pete's sake! So don't sue me.   
*Ariana Jenkins* is mine, Melt is mine, Chiara is mine... there are a few more in the story who are mine. Please don't use them without asking. I promise... if you ask... I'll say yes. Chiara means "clear" in Italian... just in case you wanted to know. :)  
Author's Notes: Yes... Professor X, Scott, Jean, Logan, Storm and Hank are dead. Other X-people do make appearances in this one. Forgive the lame code-names of my made-up characters. I see now why Marvel writers are calling X-Force by names like, U-Go-Girl.  
By the by, anyone notice how weird it is that Jean's got her telekinesis back now that Betsy is dead? Dun-dun-dunh!   
Thanks: to Cassie and Daisy for being the worlds bestest beta's. :)   
Dedicated: To all those lost on Sept. 11, 2001... and all those effected in any way shape or form by what happened...   
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work. PLEASE!  
  
"I tried talking to the other girl, ShadowCat, sometime later.  
  
We had finished eating a scant dinner of dried vegetables.   
  
She had simply brushed me off, saying she was busy.   
  
She, in all honesty, was. She and Ice-Man headed out to look for more people.  
  
I figured I'd try my luck with Rogue and Gambit... hoping they'd talk to me. They seemed content to keep a distance from everyone, even their teammates.  
  
Shuddering, I walked over a couple of people.  
  
Jubilee had told me that none inside the underground tunnels were dead. When people did die, they took them above and buried them.  
  
Still, the pale faces, so close to death made me want to throw up.  
  
Rogue was saying something in a hushed tone. Gambit looked up at me.  
  
'Oui?'  
  
'Uh... I wanted to help... next time you guys go looking for people.' I said nervously. Those eyes could creep out the devil.  
  
'Non.' Gambit said, looking back down.  
  
'Why not?' I cried, sounding my full fifteen years. Great way to make a first impression.  
  
'It's nothin' personal.' Rogue stated, rubbing her temples. 'It's just too dangerous out there... no sense in you gettin' hurt.'  
  
'I've taken care of myself for years now.' I said angrily, hating the tone in her voice. 'I have powers... and I can help people too.'  
  
'What are your powers?' Rogue asked me, interest in her voice.  
  
'I can stop things...for a short period of time.'  
  
'Stop things? Like?' Gambit asked.  
  
'People... rain... wind... anything around me. I don't know if things stop far from me... but things in the same room as me stop. That's how I'd survive... I'd get in trouble... and I'd stop things then leave.'  
  
'Stay down here, Sugah. We may need you later.'  
  
'But...'  
  
'Y'either listen or leave.' Gambit said.  
  
'We're just tryin' ta keep whatever mutants we can safe right now.'  
  
'Why?' I glanced down at the papers in front of them. They looked like blueprints. 'Are you gonna try to get into Apocalypses fortress?'  
  
Rogue smiled. She was truly beautiful. 'Stay down here. Help watch the little kids. Okay?' She motioned to a groups of twenty to twenty five children, all appearing to be under the age of ten.  
  
'Yeah, okay.' I said, walking over to the kids.  
  
A few of people my age were sitting with the kids already.  
  
"Hey." A pretty girl with dark skin said.  
  
'Hi. I'm Ariana.'  
  
'I'm M.' She said in an airy manner. 'That's Husk. We used to live at one of the branches of Xavier's School.' I guess she was trying to establish that she was better than me because of that fact.  
  
'Yeah?' Trying, and failing to sound interested.  
  
'You got powers?' Husk asked.  
  
'Yeah.' I explained to them what I could do.  
  
'That's Melt...' Paige pointed to a boy, no more than twenty, with bleach blonde hair. 'He can liquefy anythin' solid.'  
  
'Even people?' I asked, addressing Melt.  
  
'Haven't tried...' He laughed. 'Yet.'  
  
'Mi chiamo Chiara.' Another girl said.  
  
'Huh?' I looked at the others confused.  
  
'Sorry.' She said, heavy Italian accent. 'I Chiara. I telepath and telekinetic.'  
  
'What are your powers?' I looked to M and Husk, noting how I was getting code-names, not real names.  
  
'I can fly and I have telepathic abilities.' M said, grabbing hold of a little boy who was trying to hit a girl that was obviously his sister. 'Cut it out, brat.' She set him down. 'And super-strength.'  
  
'I can shed layers of my skin, and I'll have another power when I do.' Husk said.  
  
'There are a few others... but they've been missing.' Melt said.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'They went out when the X-Men were gone... they wanted to be hero's too, since we aren't allowed to help... and they just never came back.'  
  
'They alive.' Chiara said, tapping her head. 'Don' know where, though.'  
  
I could see why Gambit had sounded so harsh when I offered to go out. They were worried about losing more people.  
  
Suddenly, Jubilee, Pyro, Rogue and Gambit rushed to the opening of the tunnel.  
  
Minutes later they returned with a blonde haired man with wings like an angel, and a beautiful woman with purple hair.  
  
M and Husk jumped up and ran over, hugging the two.  
  
'Who are they?' I asked when M and Husk returned.  
  
'Angel and Psylocke.' M said. 'They're X-Men. We thought they'd died.'  
  
I noticed that Angel wore a leather uniform, while Psylocke was scantily clad in a bluish/purple outfit than clung to her like a second skin.  
  
The addition of those two seemed to cheer up the X-Men considerably."  
  
~ Ariana Jenkins ~  
  
Part four will be the last in Ariana's POV. Rogue and Gambit will have a turn... and someone dies in part six.  
  
As they're being shot at...  
Gambit: "Dis is not my idea of a good time."  
Rogue: "Tell me about it!"  
Gambit: "Dis is one of the best!"  
Rogue: "You're crazy, Gambit, you know that!"  
Gambit: "Crazy for you, Chere. Ain't you figured dat out by now?"  
Rogue: "Absolutely, positively, certifiable!" X-Treme X-Men #5   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. not like its should be four

Title: Not Like It Should Be   
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
Web-page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
Part: four of ?  
Category: Rogue/Gambit (kitty, jubilee, john, bobby, warren, betsy)-Ariana POV  
Rating: R for language... and violence/references to violence.   
Summary: We get to know Ariana... and she get's to know The X-Men... or what's left of them.   
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... Marvel Character Inc. does... 20th Century Fox does. I have NO money. I don't even have a job. I live offa my parents for Pete's sake! So don't sue me.   
*Ariana Jenkins* is mine, *Melt* is mine, *Chiara* is mine... there are a few more in the story who are mine. Please don't use them without asking. I promise... if you ask... I'll say yes.   
Author's Notes: Yes... Professor X, Scott, Jean, Logan, Storm and Hank are dead. Other X-people do make appearances in this one. Forgive the lame code-names of my made-up characters. I see now why Marvel writers are calling X-Force by names like, U-Go-Girl.  
Thanks: to Cassie and Daisy for being the worlds bestest beta's. :)   
Dedicated: To all those lost on Sept. 11, 2001... and all those effected in any way shape or form by what happened...   
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay? And if you have my previous consent... you don't have to ask me over and over, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work. PLEASE!  
  
"I've been down in these tunnels for sometime now.  
  
Funny thing about life since Apocalypse took over, it's really had to keep track of time... and days.  
  
I guess its probably been about five... maybe six days.  
  
I haven't gone out.  
  
Rogue and Gambit are really strict about that. Well, Gambit mostly. He flips out in french whenever anyone tries to go outside.  
  
There are a lot of tunnels here... makes me wonder if Apocalypse knows about them. Shouldn't he? He is supposed to know all.  
  
There aren't many mutants down here.  
  
Just the ones I've met, and a couple of others that were brought down by the X-Men.  
  
A large Russian speaking man, Piotr... or something like that.  
  
He doesn't really talk. He spends most of his time drawing in a small sketch pad with a short pencil.  
  
There's the twins, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch... they're supposedly Magneto's children.  
  
And then there's Aqua, who can turn his body to water.  
  
But, that's it, really.  
  
If there are other mutants... they don't wanna say... and I'm not sure I can blame them.   
  
The X-Men are planing something. I just wish I knew what it was.  
  
Rogue has spoken to me a little more than she did at first... and more than she talks to others.  
  
She explained to me about how they'd gotten a hold of the maps they had.  
  
Gambit's brother, a man named Henri, was a slave in Apocalypse's palace... and Henri had escaped. He knew he'd be caught, and most likely killed, so he hid the maps in a safe place. Two days after his escape he was killed.  
  
She and Gambit had spent nearly two years searching for the maps.  
  
That might not even be where Apocalypse lives anymore.  
  
I've noticed that I can only get codenames from everyone, and they also don't talk about their pasts.   
  
They talk about the future, however. And relatives they hope to find once we're free from Apocalypses rule.  
  
Piotr is one of them. He lost track of his younger sister and older brother.  
  
He's also the only one who's give me his real name.  
  
But, then, he wasn't an X-Man or anything. Just an innocent plowboy.  
  
'Ariana, sugah, Ah need ta talk ta you.' Rogue said, approaching where I sat the little kids.   
  
'Okay.' I replied, quickly getting up to follow her.  
  
She led me to a small vacant tunnel where the all of the other mutants were.  
  
Gambit was leaning silently against the wall, waiting for Rogue to speak first, I guess.  
  
'We've checked out the area surroundin' the palace. There's guards everywhere.' She paused for a moment, looking to Gambit. He nodded for her to continue. 'They were mutants... members from the team The Avengers and X-Factor. Whether they're workin' of their own free will or not, we're not sure.'  
  
'What are we going to do?' M asked.   
  
'Myself and three others will be goin', ta get an exact count, ta see who we've got ta fight and ta find out if Apocalypse is in that palace.'  
  
'Who's going?' Ice-Man asked, an anxious look on his face.  
  
'You,' She addressed Ice-Man. 'M, and Ariana.'  
  
The others seemed faintly disappointed, except for Gambit.  
  
'Everyone else will stay here wit' me.' He said. 'Psylocke will keep a link open wit' M... in case of anythin'.'   
  
Psylocke sighed. 'I could go in instead of M.'  
  
'She's strong, y'r'not.' He said. 'She'll be more useful den you.'  
  
Psylocke huffed, then left. Warren trailed behind her.  
  
'Get some rest.' Rogue said softly to myself and the other two. 'Ah'll wake you an hour before we're gonna go.'"  
~ Ariana Jenkins ~  
  
ARIANA NEEDS A CODENAME! Any suggestions would help lots... thanks.   
Up next: Rogue, Gambit and Warrens' POV (not necessarily in that order) and a death in part six.   
AND... explanations on why Gambit's acting like a total jerk... gotta love a pretty boy with a hot accent. :)  
BUT... I wont be posting for about a week... because I'm having massive problems with who I'm gonna have die and how.  
  
"I'm useless... but not for long... my future is comin' on." Gorillaz "Clint Eastwood"  



	5. not like it should be five

Title: Not Like It Should Be   
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
Web-page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
Part: five of ?  
Category: Rogue/Gambit (kitty, jubilee, john, bobby, warren, betsy)-Gambit POV  
Rating: R for language... and violence/references to violence.   
Summary: Gambit thinks about the past and present... Don't count on happy thoughts.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... Marvel Character Inc. does... 20th Century Fox does. I have NO money. I don't even have a job. I live offa my parents for Pete's sake! So don't sue me.   
*Ariana Jenkins/Freeze* is mine, *Melt* is mine, *Chiara* is mine... there are a few more in the story who are mine. Please don't use them without asking. I promise... if you ask... I'll say yes.   
Author's Notes: Yes... Professor X, Scott, Jean, Logan, Storm and Hank are dead. Forgive the lame code-names of my made-up characters. I see now why Marvel writers are calling X-Force by names like, U-Go-Girl.  
Thanks: to Cassie and Daisy for being the worlds bestest beta's. :) Thanks to B.R. and Lilith for helping me with Ariana's codename! And, everyone else gave suggestions for her codename! And to anyone whose read/responded... as always, tante mille grazie!  
Dedicated: To all those lost on Sept. 11, 2001... and all those effected in any way shape or form by what happened...   
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay? And if you have my previous consent... you don't have to ask me over and over, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work. PLEASE!  
  
"Rogue just woke up the three she's taking with her.  
  
I didn't want her to take the girl, Ariana... or Freeze... the codename she chose for herself, or M. They're just kids.  
  
No sense in fucking up their lives more than they already are. Hell, no sense in them risking their lives.  
  
'Remy... we're goin'.' Rogue said.  
  
I just look at her. I don't know what she want's me to say. I want her to go just about as much as I want Freeze and M to go. Okay... I'd honestly rather all of the little kids go over her.  
  
Things are bad enough... and if I lost her, my life is just as good as over.  
  
Her and her goddamned optimism has been the only thing keeping me in these tunnels. It's a whole lot easier hiding just two people instead of two-hundred.  
  
'Remy?' She looks at me... her eyes filling with water.  
  
For all her outer bravery, she's still such an innocent. And I'm the only person she ever lets her guard down around.  
  
'What, Rogue?'  
  
'Nothin'. We'll be back.' She turns and heads off with Ice-Man, M and Freeze.  
  
'Wait.' I call, following her.  
  
She stops, but doesn't turn. Damn, she's good at guilt trips. 'Be careful, Chere.' I go to stand in front of her and kiss her quickly.  
  
'Ah will be... with you ta come back ta?' She smiles brightly at me. Gotta love that woman.  
  
'Member, Chere... if anythin'... jus' have M get word t'Pyslocke...'  
  
'Nothin' will go wrong, Remy.'   
  
Despite her brave words... I can tell she's still a little unsure as she walks away.  
  
Psylocke and Angel sit off in a corner, cuddling. Wish me and Rogue had that freedom. ''Member t'keep dat link open.' I tell Betsy. Not meaning to snap.   
  
It's just how it comes out. I'm worried that if anything happens... Psylocke will have slacked off and Rogue could get hurt. Then I'd kill Psylocke.  
  
'Yes, sir.' She snaps back.   
  
It's kinda funny how life changes people. I've always had to fend for myself. And, when things started falling apart... it was easy taking care of Roguie, too.  
  
Just me and her. And things weren't that bad. Until the Horsemen started hunting down mutants one by one. Then every important political figure.  
  
Me and Rogue had to hide. We used the Morlock tunnels at first... despite what had happened there.   
  
Then we found the tunnels we're at now. The only problem was, each time we'd go out for food, more and more people would join us.  
  
Then soon, other mutants... ones we knew, some we didn't... joined us.  
  
I hated it then... I still hate it now. I want to be with Rogue and only Rogue. I can't guarantee her safety... not when she's so determined to fight the 'good fight'.  
  
I sure hope Henri is roasting painfully in Hell for getting word to us about those damn maps.  
  
'Signor Gambit?' One of the girls, Chiara runs over to me.  
  
'Yeah?' Damn kids don't know to leave me alone?  
  
'Scusami, sorry... ma... Pyro e Melt are missing.'  
  
I look at her. She's dead serious. 'Can y'see if y'can find them wit' y'r'powers?' I ask her.   
  
'I try.' She shut her eyes tight, a bright white glow surrounding her body. Her eyes snapped open. 'They go to help... Signora Rogue, M e Ariana.'  
  
'Damn it. Tell dem I want dem t'come back now.'  
  
'Si.' She repeats what she did earlier. 'They... closed their minds to me. I keep trying?'  
  
'Non. Don' worry 'bout it. I'll have Psylocke try. Get a hold of Rogue t'let her know 'bout dem, okay?'  
  
'Si.' She replied as I walked over to Psylocke.  
  
'What now? I've got the link open.' She spat out when I walked up. Psylocke 's sure got balls.  
  
'Need y't'get hold of Pyro an' Melt. Dey went out after de others left.'  
  
'Idiot's.' Angel said under his breath.  
  
Psylocke laughed after a short while. 'John said for you to sod off.'  
  
'Fine... let him know dat if he doesn't get himself an' dat boy killed... dey don' have a place t'come back to... 'less dey come back right now.'  
  
Both Psylocke and Angel looked at me shocked. I guess a few years back... I would never be like this. Oh well.  
  
'Signora Rogue say she find Pyro and Melt. She say she send them back... e you better let them stay.' Chiara said running up to me.  
  
Psylocke and Angel laughed. So did I. The first time I've laughed in a long time.  
  
'Merci, Chiara.'   
  
'You gonna lave us alone now?' Psylocke asked.  
  
'Oui... mais...'  
  
'Yeah, yeah... keep the damn link open.'"  
  
- Gambit -  
  
I hope this justified... and not made worse, my reasons for why Gambit's been acting the way he's been acting.   
  
"all that we were is gone we have to hold on  
all that we were is gone we have to hold on  
when all our hope is gone we have to hold on  
all that we were is gone but we can hold on" NIN "we're in this together"   



	6. not like it should be six

Title: Not Like It Should Be   
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
Web-page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
Part: six of ?  
Category: Rogue/Gambit (kitty, jubilee, john, bobby, warren, betsy)-Gambit POV  
Rating: R for language... and violence/references to violence.   
Summary: Someone dies in this one, folks. :( AND we see some old 'friends'.   
Disclaimer: Marvel Character Inc. does... 20th Century Fox own the X-Men etc. ... yadda yadda... not me... don't sue... blah, blah... okay?  
*Ariana Jenkins/Freeze* is mine, *Melt* is mine, *Chiara* is mine, and Aqua is mine. You wanna use them? Go ahead... jus' ask... 'kay?   
Author's Notes: my apologies for who I kill. I hope ya'll don't hate me and throw rocks at me! :o I stressed a lot over this... and debated over who... and this was who I came out with... sorry if'n you don't like it.  
Thanks: to Cassie and Daisy for being the worlds bestest beta's. :) And to anyone whose read/responded... as always, tante mille grazie!  
Dedicated: To all those lost on Sept. 11, 2001... and all those effected in any way shape or form by what happened...   
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay? And if you have my previous consent... you don't have to ask me over and over, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work. PLEASE!  
  
"It had been about an hour since Rogue and the others had left... and I started to worry.  
  
They should of gone and come back by now. And... to make things worse, Psylocke and Chiara together can't get in touch with any of them.  
  
Pyro and Melt never came back... just another thing for me to worry about.  
  
The only ones who aren't phased by any of this are the little kids. Everyone else knows what they'd gone out to do.  
  
When Psylocke let out a scream... and Chiara started sobbing as though she were in pain... I knew something had gone really wrong.  
  
'What happened?' Husk asked.  
  
'Betsy passed out!' Angel shouted.  
  
An old man, who said he was a doctor, looked over Psylocke while the rest of us turned our attention to Chiara. 'What happened?'  
  
'I don't know. Somebody... hurt... maybe dead.'   
  
'Who!?!' I yelled, praying it hadn't been Rogue.  
  
'I don't know.' She sobbed.  
  
'Merde.' I muttered. I faced the big Russian guy, Piotr, who sat in a corner. 'You, an' Jubilee, come wit' me. ShadowCat... y'r'in charge.' With that I headed out.  
  
Neither hesitated to follow me out of the tunnels. 'You don't think it's Rogue... do you?' Jubilee asked me.  
  
'I bet I think it's Rogue 'bout as much as y'think it's Ice-Man, neh?' I ask her... knowing I cut a bit deep. She and Ice-Man said that if they could, they'd get married.  
  
Something whizzed by us, then stopped in front of me. 'Can I come? I could be helpful.' It was Quicksilver.  
  
'Sure... why not. I'll lead more of y'to y'r'deaths. Non! Go back!'  
  
'You know... Gambit... you don't have to be such a jerk all the time. Think about it. If the Avengers are helping Apocalypse... maybe they'll listen to me.'  
  
'Let him come... please?' Jubilee pleaded with those big eyes of hers. Only Rogue was better at the puppy dog eyes thing.   
  
'Damn it... less talk, more walk.' Is all I say, allowing Quicksilver to stay.  
  
'Too bad Kurt isn't here... he could just port us there...' Jubilee said, then bit her lip.   
  
If ShadowCat had been here, she'd of started bawling like a baby. She and Kurt were engaged.  
  
'Oui... or if Quicksilver had super-strength... he could carry us dere in no time flat.'   
  
'Hey... I could get Jube's there... not you two, though. Too heavy.' He said with a grin.  
  
'This is not the time to jest.' Piotr says. His metal face is grim.  
  
'Ever hear of trying to make the best of a bad situation? I love Ice-Man. If he dies... I'll die. But harping about it isn't going to change whatever it is that already happened.' Jubilee said. I don't think I've ever seen her so angry.   
  
'Calm down.' I said in a stern tone. 'Quicksilver, go ahead... den come back wit' what y'find.'  
  
'Sure.' With that he ran off.   
  
'Sorry, Jubilee.' Piotr said after a while of walking.  
  
'It's okay.' She said, brushing him off, walking ahead a bit.  
  
Quicksilver came back after about five minutes.  
  
'Well?' Jubilee asked impatiently.  
  
'There was no one there... at least... not alive.' He said, looking nervously at the three of us.  
  
'Who?' Jubilee asked, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
'I...'  
  
'Say it already.' My patience growing thin.  
  
'I'm sorry, Jube's.' That letting her know that Ice-Man was indeed the one dead.  
  
She let out a strangled sob. Maybe I should of brought ShadowCat instead. 'Who else?'  
  
'A couple of others... Forge... Polaris... Iron Man... that was it. I don't know where the others are. I mean... I looked all around... I even into the palace. Everything was empty.'  
  
'Why don' y'get Jubilee back t'de mansion... den come back wit' Husk an' Angel.'  
  
'Yeah... okay.' He picked up the sobbing Jubilee and sped off back to the tunnels.  
  
'What are we going to do now?' Piotr asked me.  
  
'Keep lookin' for Rogue an' de others.'  
  
'We should wait... shouldn't we? After all, whoever attacked could still be other there.'  
  
'Don't count on it.' Rogue said, running into my arms. I held her tight... too afraid to let her go.  
  
M, Pyro, Melt and Freeze are not too far behind her. As are Magneto and his Acolytes.   
  
'The place was empty... and there were only three people there...' Rogue said.  
  
'Forge, Polaris an' Iron Man?'  
  
'Yeah.' She'd still hadn't moved away from me. I'm not sure if it's just held over fear and anger towards Magneto and what he'd done to her. Or, if it was because of Ice-Man's death. He was her best friend, after all.   
  
'I hear my children are living with you?' Magneto asked.  
  
'Oui. Quicksilver was jus' here... went t'go take Jubilee back after he tol' her 'bout Ice-Man.'  
  
'Oh... poor Jubilee.' M said, tears in her eyes.  
  
'Let's go home...' Rogue said, moving out of my arms finally... but keeping a firm hold on my hand. She faced Magneto for a second. 'If you and your followers are comin', you play by our rules... otherwise, find somewhere else ta stay.'  
  
Magneto laughed and nodded.   
  
With that, we headed back home."  
  
- Gambit -  
  
I'm sorry for killing Bobby! It just works with where I'm going... and I'm 99% sure he wont be the last...   
I've got... five... maybe six more parts to go... I'm not really sure. It just depends on how long the parts are.   
  
".... and I know it aches,  
and your heart,  
it breaks,  
you can only take so much..." U2 "Walk On"  



	7. not like it should be seven

Title: Not Like It Should Be Part: Seven Disclaimers, Notes, etc. In part one-six. A/n: sorry it took so long for anyone and everyone who's been waiting ever so patiently. I got a bit carried away with other fic's... writers block on one thing can be good on another! :)  
  
"I had to see my best friend murdered. The one person beside Remy who I could open up to. The one person beside Remy able to make me laugh.  
  
And, now, it's so overwhelming, thinking I'll never be able to see him again. He'll never pull pranks on me again. He'll never smile that stupid grin of his ever again.  
  
I'm trying, so hard to not cry. To not be weak. Who wants a leader who cries? I wouldn't.  
  
And I know Jubilee is hurting... and right now, I'm probably the only one who feels this as much as her. But I can't be there for her.  
  
Bobby being dead is bad. And we would have all died... except Magneto came to our rescue.  
  
I hate the thought of being in debt to him. I hate that it was him, of all people, that saved our lives.  
  
I had hoped, when the island of Genosha was destroyed, that he'd died. The man's a monster.   
  
'Y'really okay wit' him bein' here?' Remy asked me, looking over to where Magneto sat with Quicksilver and the Scarlett Witch.  
  
''Course, Sugah.' I smiled weakly.   
  
'Sorry 'bout Rober'.' He said, taking my hand in his.  
  
'Wasn't your fault, Remy. Ah should of seen... Ah should of stopped them...'  
  
'It wasn't y'r'fault, Roguie.'  
  
'Ah was in charge, Remy. He was my responsibility. Ah let him down... and now... Jube's...'   
  
'Je sais, mais, nothin's gonna bring him back.' I'm sure he didn't mean to sound so cold, but that's how it came out. And it hurt a little.  
  
'Ah know.' I said, pulling away from him. 'We got some stuff from the palace. Papers, things that might say where 'Pocy and his folks might be. We'd better go over them.'  
  
'Chere, I know what I said sounded harsh, mais, it's de truth an' y'know it.'  
  
'Yeah... Ah know. And Ah hate when you're right, in case Ah never told you that before.'   
  
'I love y'Rogue.' I hate to say I was shocked, but, honest to god, I was. It'd been a long time since those words passed Remy's lips.  
  
'Love you too, Remy.' I went to go find Ariana. "Freeze, Sugah, you got those papers?'  
  
'Yeah.' She held them in her hands. 'Here.'  
  
'Thanks.' I tell her, going back to where Remy was. "Here, Mr. Know-It-All, see if you can figure any of this out.'  
  
'Merci.' He muttered, sarcastically. I'd tossed the papers at his feet none to kindly. I kissed his cheek and left him with the papers. Okay, so I said "we" needed to go over them. But, he's better at that kind of stuff than me.   
  
'Is there anything I can do to help?' Magneto asked, walking up to me.  
  
~ Rogue ~  
  
Sorry that was short... and I probably won't be posting anymore of this for a while. I do have two more parts done... but I'm none too happy with them. 


End file.
